


The Tragedy Of The Prince Under The Mountain

by Commana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Elegy, Poetry, Short One Shot, Tell me if any of you think of another appropriate tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commana/pseuds/Commana
Summary: This is basically a poetic retelling of the story you are told in New Home in Undertale, as such it will seem very similar to that sad story. Just with some more poetic sounding language and some slight change near the end of the story.
Kudos: 4





	The Tragedy Of The Prince Under The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make this for school. My assignment was that I needed to either make an epic poem OR an elegy, which I was able to base on anything I want. So since I am an Undertale fan, I chose to make an Elegy based on the story of Asriel and Chara. While I am fully aware the human mentioned in the New Home story is Chara, they will not be using that name here. To be true to the story in the game I decided that they will only be referred to in this poem as "the human" or "the fallen human". Also, do not expect any rhyming, I am not good at that, and poetry does not need to rhyme in the first place.

In the domain of monsters, a human falls.

At the threshold of death, the human cries for succor.

The Prince of Monsters, ASRIEL descends upon the human as an angel.

In the safety of Dreemurr Castle, the human recovered.

As time flowed ever onwards, the human became as a sibling to ASRIEL.

The King and Queen loved the child as their own.

The underground was bestowed HOPE.

But on one fateful day…

The human fell deathly ill.

The sick human had only one wish.

To the see the heavenly golden flowers of their home town.

But the monsters were powerless to help the human cross the barrier.

By the next sunrise…

The human fell before their inevitable death.

ASRIEL, with all hope for the human lost, ASRIEL took the soul of his sibling.

With the mighty power of a human SOUL, ASRIEL gained awesome power.

With the power of the human SOUL, and his sibling’s body in hand, ASRIEL passed the threshold of the barrier.

He brought his sibling back to the domain of the humans.

In the center of the human village, ASRIEL found his sibling’s beloved golden flowers.

There he let them see the flowers from beyond death’s grasp.

Then, screams of terror reached ASRIEL’s ears.

The villagers saw ASRIEL with the corpse of his sibling.

They thought him a murderer.

The people of the village attacked ASRIEL with all their hate and fear.

ASRIEL had the power to annihilate them.

But…

ASRIEL refused to lash out against the humans.

With a smile, ASRIEL walked away with his fallen sibling.

With mortal injuries, ASRIEL returned to the domain of monsters.

He entered Dreemurr Castle, where he succumbed to his wounds.

ASRIEL scattered across the king’s garden.

The monsters were bereft of hope once again.

The king and queen were never again able to see their children alive.

The humans tore what happiness the monsters had to shreds.

In a fit of anger, the king decreed that any human who falls into the domain of monsters must die.

With the godlike might of seven human SOULs, the barrier would meet its end.

The queen, disgusted by the actions of her husband, exiled herself never to be seen again.

The only HOPE monsters have left, is the promise that they will someday be free at the cost of seven human lives.

Gone is ASRIEL, the Prince Under the Mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Anybody want to see more of Monster: The Rising? If so. I am not sure if I can promise it's return since my motivation is kind of complete sh*t, but I will at least try to get past my motivation issues since I do like my main story, I just have problems with motivating myself to continue it.


End file.
